


Cherry Bomb

by Meow_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Anon/pseuds/Meow_Anon
Summary: In a royal meeting to dethrone L'Manburg, Dream has a few perch with his heat cycle. Luckily Technoblade is there to help and protect him....I don't ship real persons! this is just for fun, by and for the Dreamnoblade shipers! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 441





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff! I hope you like it!  
> Also maybe next chapter would have smut/nsfw ;)

The tension could be felt in the air, this was supposed to be a calm talk about what would happen in the war, sharing strategies and resources. But every time they connected their gaze across the long table every part of his body bristled, the ruby eyes were intense and deep in turn had a unique glow. The head of the Antarctic Empire, Technoblade, was without a doubt a person you didn't want to have as an enemy.

Luckily for Dream, his kingdom was in good passes with the Empire, for that reason the great meeting that was taking place, to ally all possible kingdoms against L'Manburg. A kingdom completely lost in madness due to a betrayal against the current King, it was a dangerous power considering the amount of weaponry it contained.

''We can't just destroy them Technoblade!''

You could hear the annoyance in the older man's voice, his blue eyes full of sadness, it was Philza, leader of the Hardcore kingdom.

''There are innocent people in that kingdom! there must be another way''

The murmurs of the other kings could be heard, several agreed with Philza, but that did not stop Technoblade from releasing a snort that was heard throughout the room.

''What is the other way? Saying to L'Manburg 'Oh please don't go to war!' don't fuck with me Phil, you know very well what he is like. He won't stop until he dies''

The older man let out an exhausted sigh with his eyes closed and his fist clenched, you could smell the frustration in his pheromones.

''Don't you think about the poor people who have to suffer this? Niki is there! Ranboo too! Techno there has to be another way to help Wilbur!''

''Philza, don't bring personal matters into this. We are kings, we can't just be guided by stupid emotions ... Look where that led to L'Manburg''

You could feel how those words had damaged the blue-eyed King, a smell of sadness and disappointment as he watched his eldest son reject his ideas and feelings. On the other hand, King Technoblade had a strong smell of frustration and anger, being quite intimidating even to other alphas in the gathering.

The great meeting followed after that although it did not last long, an agreement had not been reached so it was decided to extend the decision to other meetings.

Dream remained neutral before the entire meeting, he really did not care too much what decision was made, he only preferred to return to his kingdom and lock himself in his tower since in a short time he would have his heat, and be with several alphas in a room was not the best for his health.  
He was an Omega, for many it was difficult to believe that he became King despite his second gender, the omegas were underestimated and humiliated on a daily basis, there was no expectation of them other than having children and serving a strong Alpha.  
But Dream was the living image that that was not true, thanks to his own efforts, sweat and blood became the King that he is today, respected by many for his great skills in battle and strategy. Although of course that was not enough for some stupid Alphas, idiots who believed they had the right to try to court the emerald-eyed omega in a totally inappropriate, rude, and vulgar way believing that they could get their hands on him just because of his condition.  
Dream was teaching them to shut their fucking mouths and put their disgusting hands away from themselves with his obvious superior combat skills.

Putting his thoughts aside, the green-eyed man was beginning to wonder where his bodyguards were, he had brought two of his strongest and most loyal Alphas with the reason that they are always with him. More out of formality than anything else, since they trusted their King's abilities, but even so because of the affection they had for him, they used to be overprotective, warding off any minimum type of threat.

So, when Dream realized that he had been walking around Hardcore Castle for a long time (where meetings are usually held since they are in the center of the continent) without his escorts, this left him surprised, they did not usually go far and they always used to ask for permission or at least advise.  
In addition, he was in a castle that he did not usually frequent, the architecture was beautiful, do not take it the wrong way, but the place was quite confusing for the ash blonde young man, so he only allowed himself to be carried away by his instincts a bad decision most of the times. times but hey it cost nothing to trust again.

After wandering for a few minutes down the great hall, he came to a room with high and well decorated doors, there was something that begged him to enter there, he did not know what it was but the aroma that was there was intoxicating for Dream, it smelled like hot fire, if that made sense, mixed with hot coffee in the morning and a pinch of hazelnuts was a smell that personally appealed to him quite a bit so without much thought he followed what his instincts told him, entering the room without warning.

To his surprise there was someone there, it was not the smell of a coffee with hazelnuts left in cups on the counter of the room next to the fireplace, it was the smell of a tall person with pink hair who had his back turned.

That alluring scent was from King Technoblade.

The blonde was surprised at this, it was not expected that his old rival had such a pleasant and attractive aroma, he was an alpha, they did not use to release so many pheromones without a reason, why did he smell so strong?  
He unconsciously approached the taller one, invading some of his personal space.

The pinkette was a little surprised at the sudden entrance of the other King, it was not expected to someone to come to this tea room, he liked to drink tea alone since it was a quiet moment in which he could think without having to smell so many aromas too much sweet or sour, but the SMP ruler was strange in his sight, he didn't used to be impolite or get so close since he knew that Technoblade used to be bothered by it. Being so close he could feel the smell of mint plants on a sunny summer day intensify, this was Dream's scent and he got stronger every time he breathed in.

''King Dream? Are you okay?"

He said softly without wanting to scare the Omega who seemed unaware of the situation. The blonde looked at him with bright eyes just like emeralds, they reflected a type of wish or prayer towards Technoblade that he could not understand well, or rather he did not want to understand.

"Uhmm, Technoblade ..."

was what came out of Dream's mouth, it was like a plea as he got closer, staying close to the older man's body, running his nose down his chest, the smell was exquisite for Dream so much that it was cloudy and he could only think that he wanted more of it like when they were young.

"Wow wow, wait a second"

Techno took Dream by the shoulders separating from him, hearing a pained moan from the omega, the pinkette was processing everything that was happening and it was clear that the King of the SMP was having his heat in this precise moment, by his side ... By his damn side as he rubs into him and murmurs his name.

The King of the Antarctic Empire was going to lose his mind, it's not like he disliked the omega, what's more, he had known him for years and Dream was one of the few omegas that he respected and admired.

But this situation took him to the limit that pretty face asking him for help was undoubtedly seductive, but he did not want to be vulgar and take advantage of him at the moment of his weakness.

He would have to hold on to his willpower and contain his Alpha impulses, of course he could do it, he is Technoblade.

"Techno ... I want to be with you ..."

Well, that certainly left him speechless, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he held the omega at a considerable distance for this situation.

"King Dream, you don't know what your saying. Where are your guards?"

He tried to ask softly as he directed the blonde to the couch and let him sit there.

"I don't know ... I lost them a long time ago ..."

Dream's voice sounded sleepy and needy, he wanted to be strong against his instincts but being honest he would rather be hugging the alpha that was in front of him in search of comfort.

"Don't you have your suppressors?"

Asked the taller without thinking, that was something incredibly rude, he didn't know why he had been so direct.

''I mean ... You can tell the signs of your heat."

''I got them? Oh ... ''

To Dream now all made sense, that explained his sudden warming, his craving for physical contact and the fact that he wanted to be pampered by the other king of the room.

It was not the first time he had seen Technoblade, they had already met many times in his life and for some reason he always had a feeling of longing for him. He did not know why or how it was that with the pinkette felt different, there was something that attracted to him even without the heat.

Which meant a great thing, his attraction had risen by at least fifty percent, he wanted to express his emotions so that the Alpha would notice his silly courtship if he could be called that, he spread his pheromones stronger in search of communicating that he needed it .

The older man's nose was not immune to this, he could strongly feel the fresh smell of mint it was undoubtedly an intoxicating aroma in a good way, he covered his nose with his hand trying to think before acting, he needed not to focus on that aroma to do something coherent.

"I will ... I will go get you some medicines ''

He said with all the courage he had, his inner Alpha was screaming with rage for wanting to leave the poor Omega alone and without help, but he just couldn't stay in that situation without doing anything, even though he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone. he had no choice. Walked to the door until he felt his arm being pulled desperately.

''No! Please do not go!''

He could hear the desperation in the younger boy's voice, fervently asked him to stay, the smell of his pheromones was filled with supplication and fear of abandonment.

''Do not leave Me...''

''I will not do it!''

He responded without thinking, almost instinctively, the Alpha inside him could not leave such a beautiful Omega alone, he grabbed the blond's hands showing him that he would stay with him.  
Anyone would say that he was out of his mind since he did not use to be affectionate, much less in public, but for some reason he could not help but want to protect and pamper the Omega next to him, the inside of him said that he was the one.

"I'm not leaving you ... But I have to get you medicine"

He spoke louder, his tone was soft trying not to upset the younger man since it was obvious that he was sensitive to the fact of being alone. He felt how the blonde approached him gently hugging him gently, that filled his heart with emotion, so much that it hurt.

"I don't need them, being with you is better"

Dream's words came out soft just like his scent, refreshing like the spring wind. He reciprocated the hug holding him firmly, he allowed himself to gently smell and touch the child's blond hair, in a way to calm him with his physical contact and pheromones. Which seemed like it was working and that cheered up the Piglin hybrid.

The pinkette sighed at the thought of the words he was about to say, he did not want to separate from Dream but he did not want to be with him in a state of weakness no matter how much he wants to continue with him.

''You cannot be with me, Dream ... You are in your heat and that clouds your judgment, you will regret this in the future''

He spoke with all his willpower, separating the blonde from the embrace they were in, he could hear groans at the recent rejection, the smell of the omega had turned sour.

''A-are you rejecting me? ''

The emerald-eyed said, with a totally hurt tone, you could feel his voice cracking.

''Why? I'm not enough?''

Tears ran down the boy's face, it was not his intention to be so dramatic about it, only that his hormones were at their peak and he felt everything stronger than normal.

''Is not that! Don't think that you are insufficient!''

With his voice raised and in panic, the alpha spoke, trying to calm the youngest, he brought his hands gently with some fear to Dream's face to be able to wipe his tears, he gave him permission and let the older's thumbs try to dry every drop of water that came out of his eyes, he felt the affection through his hands.

''You are in your heat, I do not want you to regret this and cause a war or something''

He said trying to joke in the last part, to which the younger laughed, stopping crying but still with the older man's hands on his face, he made sure to grab him so that he wouldn't move from there while they looked at each other gently.

''Dream, I don't want you to spend your heat with someone like me, you deserve someone better''

He took one of the hands that was holding his and brought it to his lips, to give him a sweet kiss as a sign of the affection and respect that he has always had for Omega, his relationship with Dream was somewhat confusing, he always felt an attraction towards him since the first time he saw him at a meeting of his parents when they were young, but none took a step beyond the formal.

There was a purr from the blonde, Dream felt in the clouds and it was something great, being like this with the King of the Antarctic Empire was sincerely very deep in his heart once he wanted and that it come true out of nowhere was without a doubt overwhelming .

''I want ... I want to spend my heat with you ... ''

He took a sigh, as he looked directly into the Alpha's eyes, they were precious rubies, he could feel the desire through his eyes.

''I'm trying to court you, it's not just my heat, I don't want you to forget me ... ''

The tension could be felt in the air, they had their gaze fixed on the other, transmitting as much feelings as possible, Dream was closer to his personal space, remaining a few centimeters from his faces. Technoblade sighed softly looking at the blond's pink lips with desire, he could swear they would taste like cherries because of the color of these.  
His chest swelled with pride when he heard the words of the blond, he was loved by the Omega, he was not something temporary or so he wanted to believe since at this point his feelings for him were overflowing with each other. So he decided to cut the distance between the two with a soft kiss, trying to savor each part of it in a slow rhythm, the kiss was without a doubt better than his expectations had thought, Dream's soft lips felt wonderful, he grabbed his waist trying to stick it to his body and thanks to this he could hear a moan between the kiss, every sound that Dream released was undoubtedly music to his ears, and knowing that he was enjoying this sincerely filled him with pride.


End file.
